Twilight Hirano
|kanji=トワイライトヒラノ|romanji=''Towairaito Hirano'' |race=Human |birthday=September 5 |age=17 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Qareen Side Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Step Father Yuuyakeko Hirano (Cousin) |marital status= |alias=Thrill Lee (By Aru Kuroki ) |magic=Air Magic Heavenly Body Magic Telekinesis }} Twilight Hirano is a Dark Mage of the Qareen Side Guild.She has a cousin named Yuuyakeko Hirano . Appearance Twilight has mature body and long hair tied in pigtails. Personality Twilight is obsessed with money and is willing to go so far as to risk her own life to get a hold of it.This is because of her childhhod which she shared with her cousin Yuuyakeko Hirano although it is unknown to what has happened to them.She has a very large appetite and is embarrassed by her weight (Despite the fact she doesn't gain any but people don't tell her this). She has a strict,serious and calm personality.For some reason Twilight is extremely respectful towards Izrail Paku and shows no mercy towards those who try to harm him. Twilight is a very organised person, often carrying a notepad and pen with her, she also has a cleaning and perfectionism disorder.She has a love for horror stories and enjoys reading manga/watching anime which have a yandere character in them. History When Twilight was younger she lived with her parents until she was 3 years old.During that age her parents got a divorce and Twilight's biological father passed away.Her mother got married for the second time but Twilight and her step father weren't fond of each other.So Twilight's mother sent her to live with her cousin Yuuyakeko Hirano . In Twilight's memories they was a black haired boy her age who she used to play with often. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō):It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. User generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. Twilight has shown tremendous mastery over this form of Magic. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): This magic allows Twilight to wield things without touching them and even bind things with her mind. Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō):This Magic allows Twilight to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it. Equipment Relationships Yuuyakeko Hirano Yuu and Twilight started living together at a very young age.Due to the lack of female role models for Twilight,Yuu decided to act the role of a mother towards her cousin.In their early childhood they had more of an older sister-younger sister relationship.The two cousins are protective, very close and care deeply for one another. Ginevra Tsukigami Twilight is extremely fond of Gin due to her cuteness and always tries to get on Gin's good side. However Gin doesn't feel the same way.She would often cry and hide behind her cousin Nihal Tsukigami , seeking protection, and rejects Twilight's offers and suggestions.Twilight doesn't seem to be bothered by this and is more delighted when it happens. Aru Kuroki Twilight harbors a strong grudge against Aru and refuses to even hear his name, much less think about him.She immediately blushes and becomes flustered when she sees/hears Aru and would kick him so hard it would send him flying into a wall.Twilight's grudge for Aru began when they first met each other.Instead of shaking Twilight's hand Aru instantly groped Twilight which made her unconscious from too much embarrassment and after a few seconds Aru lifted Twilight's skirt. Even now Aru sees Twilight as another girl who he could sexually harass.Although Twilight does actually care for Aru. For example she took care of him when he was unconscious after saving her from lighting bolt.Aru has nicknamed Twilight as Thrill Lee and calls her by that name. Trivia Twilight's appearance came from Izumi Akazawa of Another while her Post-Timeskip came from Felicità of Arcana Famiglia . Quotes Gallery Felicita.600.1108043.jpg Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Smillingflower Category:Qareen Side Guild Category:AzuWen Category:Shimeru Sekai